gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Brutal Fists
''Brutal Fists ''is the fighting game developed by Genisu Games with NetherRealm Studios and published by 2DX13 Productions and SEGA, it if created by sprite-genius and the most improved gameplay of Mortal Kombat, based on DeviantArt. Releases in the May 13, 2008 for the PC, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Wii. Story There is a mysterious figure by the name of Edmund Gareth, also known as the Mad Alchemist. Edmund has created a cryptic and deadly tournament called Brutal Fists (hence the game's title) where the best fighters compete against each other. Behind that tournament lies a plot conducted by the Mad Alchemist himself, which is to take over the world with his homunculi army and make himself a god of it. Will a winner defeat the Mad Alchemist and save the world from his coming tyranny? Gameplay Brutal Fists is a one-on-one fighting game formatted somewhere between 2.5D and 3D in which players fight on a 2D plain in a 3D environment but can still side step in accord around the stage. The game plays similar to Mortal Kombat (it doesn't help that Mortal Kombat is the game's biggest influence) and contains special moves and all characters have two fatalities called "Death Finishes" which, much like in Mortal Kombat, can be done after enough rounds were won. Characters Default * Butcher Man * Draco the Dragon * El Grande * Garou * Grackalor * Hong Chang * Jimmy Randalf * Karen Daisy * Koby Dominic * Magenta * Marco Adhemar * Sanctorum * Somchai A-Wut * Toratsume Exclusive Quest Fighters * Captain Falcon (F-Zero, Wii) * Jago (Killer Instinct, X360) * Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal, PS3) Hidden * Edmund Gareth (Complete Arcade Mode with at least 14 characters) * Hibagon (Beat Arcade Mode on hard difficulty without any continues) * Iron Maiden (Beat Arcade Mode with at least 6 characters) * Ogoleithus (Beat Arcade Mode as Edmund Gareth) * Sheva Laronde (Beat Arcade Mode with two female characters, Karen Daisy and Magenta) Purchase 1st Season Pass * Dark Blade * Jenny Girard * Juro Takahiro * Lilith * Mejad * Mike Runner * Nestor Sevastan * Radior * Reiko Hotaka * Vetala 2nd Season Pass * Agonistes (Clive Barker's Tortured Souls) * Akuma (Street Fighter) * Deadpool (Marvel) * Dr. Alto Clef (SCP Foundation) * Ivy Valentine (SoulCalibur) * Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) * Lobo (DC) * Predator (Alien vs. Predator) * Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) * Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) Arenas Default # Back Alley # Copacabana Beach # Dissection Lab Incident # Heo Suwat # Rodeo Show # Seoul Science High School # Shaolin Temple # Snowy Woods # The Butcher's Cabin # The Streets # Tokyo Rooftop # Underground Ring # Vatican City # Wrestling Ring Exclusive Quest Fighters # Freeway (PS3) # Mute City (Wii) # Tiger Temple (X360) Hidden # Chaos World # Edmund's Platform # Edmund Gareth's Lab # Hiba Forest # Louisiana Swamp Purchase 1st Season Pass # 2nd Circle of Hell # Celestial Presence # Circus Arena # Goryo Shrine # Indian Cemetery # Midtown Detroit # Power Plant Ruins # Takahiro's Dojo # Training Ground # Witchita City 2nd Season Pass # Agonistes's dwelling # Desert Area # Deserted Temple # Hokuto Dojo # House of Valentine's Prague Residence # Hunter's Jungle # Netherrealm # SCP Foundation Facility # Shadow Moses Island # Wade's Apartment Cast * Brad Garrett - Butcher Man * Cam Clarke - Mejad * Dan Woren - Iron Maiden * Danielle Nicolet - Sheva Laronde * David Hayter - Solid Snake * Dave Mallow - Akuma * David Sobolov - Lobo * Eric Kelso - Captain Falcon * Frank Welker - Agonistes * Grant George - Somchai A-Wut * J.S. Gilbert - Sweet Tooth * Jamieson Price - El Grande, Sanctorum * Jeff Pilson - Dr. Alto Clef * Jim Cummings - Ogoleithus * Kaiji Tang - Kenshiro * Kate Higgins - Karen Daisy * Kevin Michael Richardson - Draco the Dragon * Khary Payton - Dark Blade * Lacey Chabert - Jenny Girard * Lani Minella - Ivy Valentine * Laura Bailey - Reiko Hotaka * Mike Willette - Jago * Milo Ventimiglia - Jimmy Randalf * Nolan North - Deadpool * Ogie Banks - Koby Dominic * Patrick Seitz - Scorpion * Peter von Gomm - Mike Runner * Rebecca Schweitzer - Lilith * Robin Atkin Downes - Vetala * Roger Craig Smith - Marco Adhemar * Ron Perlman - Edmund Gareth * Steven Blum - Garou (David Reale - William LeBeouf), Radior * Steve Kramer - Juro Takahiro * Tara Strong - Magenta * Travis Willingham - Nestor Sevastan * Troy Baker - Toratsume * Yuri Lowenthal - Hong Chang Trivia * If you happen to stumble upon anything about a black-colored man with tentacles, it's a bonus boss character I best not reveal here on the journal, which means you're just going to have to read some Brutal Fists bios to find out who that is. * Since I won't bother describing the referee for the Brutal Fists tournament, who appears in story mode, I'll go ahead and sya that he is a seemingly-human (yet uncanny valley stricken) man. That's all I can best describe him, especially since the tournament is run by a sorcerer. * There is a sub boss called the Plasma Juggernaut, which is a monster composed of plasma energy covered by golden platings. I might upload an image of what he looks like but I'll see about it. * Some bios will contain two endings you'll either receive depending on whether or not you've defeated the bonus boss character. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Genisu Games Category:Fighting Games